Quand l'obscurité nous choisie
by Feita
Summary: La présence du Quatorzième se fait sentir. Il est proche… Soupçonné d'hérésie par Leverrier, Allen est enfermé et questionné jour et nuit. La Congrégation semble prise en désarroi. Dans cette atmosphère fragile, une ombre insidieuse commence à se manifester. Lutter ou se soumettre ? Oscillant entre le noir et le blanc, Allen continuera de marcher. (Pause !)
1. Ch 01 - Agitations

Chapitre 01

Agitations

Lenalee courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Elle gravit les marches et progressa jusqu'au bureau du Grand Intendant, ne faisant pas attention aux scientifiques qui se poussèrent sur son passage, surpris. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, à bout de souffle. Komui qui se tenait à son bureau, sa tasse de café à la main, sursauta au bruit.

\- Lenalee ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il, inquiet, en posant son breuvage chaud sur son bureau et en se levant pour rejoindre sa petite sœur.

\- Grand-frère… fit-elle encore haletante. Ca ne peut plus durer… Combien de temps Leverrier va-t-il retenir Allen ?

Le Grand-Intendant serra les dents et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur. Elle leva vers lui un regard à la fois triste et furieux.

\- Ca fait plusieurs jours que Leverrier l'interroge… On a même pas le droit de le voir ! J'ai entendu dire tellement de choses… On dit qu'il ne mange pas, qu'on le garde enfermé dans le noir, qu'on lui fait du mal… Grand-frère, je t'en prie ! Ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs, mais si elles étaient vraies ? Tout ça parce qu'il veut en savoir plus sur le Quatorzième ? Mais Allen est innocent ! S'il-te-plaît… Sors-le de là…

\- Lenalee… C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas agir comme je le voudrais. Je suis sûr qu'Allen va s'en tirer. Il n'a rien à se reprocher. Tu verras, il sera bientôt libre.

La jeune fille fondit en sanglot et serra son frère dans ses bras. Komui répondit à son étreinte aussi fortement que possible. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour le jeune exorciste. Mais il était pieds et mains liés. S'il faisait un mouvement suspect, tout le monde pourrait être en pâtir. Leverrier était suffisamment tordu pour ça… Il caressa d'une main les cheveux de sa cadette. En vérité, il ne savait pas si Allen pouvait s'en tirer, mais il gardait espoir. Et ça le rendait fou de ne pouvoir rien faire pour arrêter cette folie !

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était toujours dans cette prison obscure et humide. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps endoloris ne le lui permit pas vraiment. Il grimaça. Il était attaché par des chaînes bien trop pesantes et les entraves qu'on lui avait apposées sur son bras gauche pesaient lourds. A vrai dire, il ne sentait plus son corps… Le jeune exorciste s'attendait un peu à ce qu'on l'interroge sur l'Arche, sur le musicien… Mais pas que tout aille aussi loin… Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit aux autres, qu'il serait bientôt de retour. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là déjà ?

\- Tim… ? Appela-t-il faiblement.

Aucune réponse… Aucun mouvement… Allen eut envie de rire à ce moment-là. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le suivre et de rester avec leurs amis. Il était vraiment seul sur ce coup…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Link. Le jeune exorciste n'avait pas la force de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tu as repris tes esprits, observa le jeune homme en s'approchant. Tu avais perdu connaissance.

Il remarqua le manque de réactivité de l'exorciste.

\- Tu sais, tout serait fini si tu coopérais… Tu n'aurais plus à subir tout ça.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il en était hors de question. De toute façon, quoiqu'il puisse répondre, Leverrier ne sera pas satisfait. L'exorciste savait ce que ce vautour voulait entendre : qu'il était dangereux, qu'il avait prêté allégeance au Comte, qu'il avait trompé tout le monde… Allen ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Dès le départ, en voyant que ses explications ne menaient à rien, il s'était mué dans le silence. Si Leverrier était borné, lui aussi. Il avait hâte de voir qui craquerait le premier ! Bien qu'il ait mal partout et qu'il avait faim, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu sans avoir lutté de toutes ses forces.

\- Tiens, c'est de la part de Jerry, fit Link en levant les yeux au ciel et en tendant les mains. Vu les conditions, je devais être discret. Désolé si ce n'est pas suffisant.

Allen tourna les yeux vers le plat qu'on lui tendait. Il n'avait pas fait attention que Link s'était assis près de lui. Le met qu'il lui présentait n'était qu'un bol de riz tout à fait ordinaire, mais une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps. Un léger sourire apparu.

\- Je n'ai pas les clés par contre… Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix que de te nourrir…

\- Merci Link… souffla l'exorciste, touché alors que l'autre s'assis en face de lui.

\- Et ne va pas penser que je suis de ton côté ! Je suis juste responsable de ta surveillance !

Il plongea la cuillère dans le bol et l'apporta à la bouche du prisonnier. Allen le regarda avec un petit sourire :

\- Ca ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit…

Alors que le jeune exorciste se jetait la nourriture, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux après la première bouchée.

\- Mâche au moins… râla le membre du Corbeau en plongeant à nouveau la cuillère dans le riz. J'aurai l'air malin si tu t'étouffais.

Allen parvint à déglutir non sans difficulté et se mit à rire :

\- Et Leverrier sera au courant que tu m'aides. Comme on dit : pas vu, pas pris…

\- Oh, ça va. Tiens, mange.

Ce coup-ci, il veilla à ce que l'exorciste mâchât. Il soupira.

Et le pire, c'est que ce petit olibrius avait raison ! Il risquait gros en lui venant en aide. Son supérieur avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que personne n'entre en contact avec lui tant qu'il n'avait pas tiré toute cette affaire au clair. Bien entendu, les seuls autorisés à lui parler (et c'était un bien grand mot) ou à entrer dans sa cellule étaient les membres du Corbeau. Toutefois, Leverrier ne lui avait pas retiré la surveillance du jeune garçon.

Il observa Allen qui avait fini de manger. Le jeune exorciste avait le regard dans le vague. C'était à peine s'il se rendait compte qu'il était encore en face de lui. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, mais il résistait, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, à l'appel du sommeil. L'attention de Link se porta sur les cicatrices visibles du plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais remis en cause les méthodes de son supérieur, toujours certain que c'était la voie la plus juste. Mais là… Peut-être était-ce trop… Allen n'avait que seize ans ! Et avec tout ce qu'il subissait…

Il y a environ quinze jours, Leverrier avait commencé doucement sa séance d'interrogatoire, en posant de simples questions, proposant gâteaux et cafés, qui attendaient de simples réponses. Réponses que le jeune exorciste avait données. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait son supérieur. Lui-même, alors qu'il était responsable de sa surveillance, n'avait pas été autorisé à y assister.

Depuis, les choses s'étaient brusquement intensifiées. Et Allen avait cessé de répondre à quoique se soit. Puis, les violences se sont succédées. D'abord corporelles. On l'avait battu. Leverrier était certain que cela suffirait. Mais lui, Link, savait à quel point le jeune garçon était têtu. Son supérieur l'avait également vite remarqué étant donné qu'Allen répétait inlassablement les mêmes choses et qu'il s'était tu par la suite. Alors, il avait prévu de lui faire une pression psychologique en plus, en commençant à réduire la nourriture qu'on lui donnait, déjà qu'on ne lui donnait pas grand-chose. Mais rien ne changeait. Et rapidement, il avait fini par ordonner qu'on ne lui apporte à manger qu'une fois tout les deux jours, les portions étant toujours petites.

Parfois, on l'empêchait de dormir en lui apposant un horrible instrument : « fourchette de l'hérétique » comme il aimait à l'appeler. Ceci ressemblait à une espèce de pique à deux sens qu'on installait entre le bas de la mâchoire et la poitrine, de telle façon que le supplicié garde la tête levé et ne puisse pas vraiment parler, sous peine de gravement se blesser. Et on le laissait comme ça quelques minutes, ou quelque heures… Parfois seul ou sous le regard inquisiteur de Leverrier, qui attendait qu'il flanche.

Il y avait de cela quelques heures, Allen s'était effondré dans le couloir, aussitôt sorti de sa cellule. Son supérieur, fort contrarié, avait ordonné à ce qu'on le ramène dans sa prison car il ne servait à rien d'interroger un prisonnier évanoui. Et pourtant ! Ils avaient essayé de le réveiller à grand coup d'eau froide et même de claques.

Link secoua la tête. On ne lui demandait pas de réfléchir, mais d'obéir aux ordres. Il constata que le garçon s'était finalement endormi.

\- Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de Leverrier cèdera le premier, dit-il en se relevant et en s'approchant de la porte de la cellule. Mais il faudra bien que l'un de vous deux cède pour que tout s'arrête.

Il avait prononcé ces mots en l'ouvrant et en se tournant vers Allen. Link disparut derrière la porte. Laissant le silence glacé de la prison seul compagnie du sommeil de l'exorciste.

Les exorcistes étaient réunis dans la grande salle qui servait de réfectoire. La nuit était tombée et une bonne partie de la Congrégation était probablement partie se coucher et d'autres improvisaient une partie de cartes ou d'échecs. Krory était assis avec Lavi, Bookman, Miranda et Johnny. Depuis l'enfermement d'Allen, ils étaient tous assez déprimés, voire stressés.

Le vampire regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie commençait à tomber. Si même le temps s'y mettait pour les rendre maussades… Il décida de reporter son attention sur ses compagnons. Le jeune Bookman était avachi sur la table, la tête dans ses bras. Seule l'agitation nerveuse de sa jambe droite trahissait sa tension. Son grand-père à côté de lui restait de marbre mais il semblait fixer un point invisible sur la table. En tournant les yeux, il aperçut Miranda qui jouait avec ses doigts. Ses mains tremblaient et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Quand au scientifique, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard de là de toute la soirée.

Au moment où Krory soupira, Lavi frappa un grand coup de poing sur la table et fit sursauter Johnny :

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont le laisser partir ? s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Y en a marre ! Je vais le chercher !

\- Lavi ! l'interpella Bookman. Reste où tu es et connais ta place ! Tu ne ferais que t'attirer des ennuis !

\- Vieux Panda ! Allen est très certainement en danger de mort, et tu me dis de pas bouger ? Il est notre ami, non ?

\- Lavi ! l'interpella le vieil homme sur le même ton.

Il se rapprocha de son petit-fils et tira sur sa veste afin de l'attirer vers lui :

\- N'oublie pas ta place ! Tu es un Bookman ! Nous nous contentons de retranscrire l'Histoire. Nous nous devons de rester neutres. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

\- Allons, ne nous fâchons pas… tenta Miranda sur un ton mal assuré. Nous sommes tous à fleur de peau. Et si nous respirions un bon coup ?

\- Allen… murmura Johnny, puis il se leva d'un bond. Lavi ! Je viens avec toi ! Je ne sais pas me battre et je suis plutôt lâche, mais je ne veux pas perdre un autre ami !

\- Tu vois papi ! Je suis pas tout seul. Kro, t'es avec nous ?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ne risquerions-nous pas de causer encore plus de tort à Allen ? Je crains vraiment ces répercussions. Mis à part ça, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne supporte plus cette atmosphère. Tout le monde soupçonne tout le monde… C'est très pesant. Pour tout dire, je pense que nous sommes les rares à encore espérer qu'Allen aille bien.

\- Le pire, c'est que tu as raison, soupira Johnny. Avant, la Congrégation ce n'était pas ça… On était une grande famille, on veillait les uns sur les autres… Tout a changé si vite… Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est du chacun pour soi.

Du coin de l'œil, Lavi vit Chaoji entrer dans la salle aux côtés d'un trouveur répondant au nom d'Andrew. Il plissa brièvement les yeux. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais apprécié Allen. En ce qui concerne Andrew, il était un solitaire taciturne. Bien que leur ami ait tenté de se rapprocher de lui, il fut assez mal reçu. Ce trouveur avait toujours trouvé que la gentillesse et l'amabilité d'Allen sonnaient faux. C'est pourquoi le courant n'était jamais passé.

Par contre, Chaoji, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il était très heureux lorsqu'il était venu à temps à leur rescousse à Edo. Mais depuis les évènements dans l'Arche, lorsque le jeune exorciste avait souhaité sauver Tyki Mikk, il avait Allen en horreur. Lavi était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un quiproquo. Leur ami avait toujours été original dans sa façon de penser.. Lui, n'en avait pas fait cas, il avait confiance en Allen. Mais pas Chaoji. Depuis lors, ils s'étaient constamment évités. Et maintenant qu'il était enfermé, Chaoji déversait tout son venin à qui voulait l'entendre. C'était à vomir… Heureusement que Lenalee n'avait rien entendu l'autre jour… Si Mari n'avait pas été là, il lui serait rentré dans le lard.

\- Oh ! Salut ! fit Chaoji avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore debout ! Tu t'en vas, Lavi ?

\- Ouais… J'ai mieux à faire…

\- Ah ? Bon, et bien à demain alors !

\- C'est ça…

Le jeune Bookman s'efforçait de rester calme. Il serrait tellement son poing pour se retenir de le frapper qu'il en plantait ses ongles, faisant couler un tout petit peu de sang. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte.

\- Attends-moi, Lavi ! s'écria Johnny.

Il accourut derrière lui. Le rouquin se prit à sourire. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir rester près de Chaoji. Il vit le regard implorant de Krory comme pour lui dire « m'abandonne pas » et Miranda afficher un sourire poli tout en essayant de s'éloigner du trouble fête qui continuait d'avancer vers elle tout en lui parlant. Bookman restait à sa place. Lavi ne savait pas ce que son grand-père avait en tête, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il devait être très intéressé par la venue cet imbécile.

Komui retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux. Il se faisait tard et il avait passé le reste de la journée à tenter de trouver une solution pour Allen. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. La venue de Lenalee plus tôt l'avait retourné. Il n'avait jamais apprécié voir sa sœur dans un tel état, et il ne souhaitait pas que ça recommence. Sans compter qu'il devait gérer aussi l'effervescence qui régnait au QG. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, les choses avaient commencé à changer pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire, depuis l'arrivée de l'apprenti de Cross. Même sa petite sœur était un peu différente. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Il s'adossa pleinement contre le dossier et ferma ses yeux qui le brûlaient.

\- Grand Intendant, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! fit Reever en sortant sa tête de tout un tas de paperasse. Y en a qui bosse !

Le scientifique fut surpris de l'absence de réaction de Komui.

\- Hé, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Reever, je suis face à la fatalité des choses. Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'aider Allen. Il semble qu'il soit condamné.

\- Non, Leverrier va bientôt craquer. Il est plus fort que ça.

\- Je ne parle pas que de son emprisonnement. Je parle aussi du Noah qui est en lui. Il n'existe aucun moyen de l'extraire. Nous avons épluché toutes nos archives.

\- Vous êtes bien pessimiste. Ca ne vous ressemble pas. En plus, nous n'avons pas fouillé toutes les archives… Il manque celles de la branche Asiatique, de la branche Nord-Américaine…

\- Oui, je sais…

-… De la branche Océanique, de la branche Africaine…

\- J'ai compris…

\- De la branche Sud-Américaine…

\- Reever !

Le scientifique prit une pause se demandant s'il devait continuer son énumération. Au vu des yeux que son supérieur lui adressait, il hésita… Un long moment… Puis se lança :

\- Sans compter les archives du Vatican…

Komui attrapa un dossier qu'il menaça de lui balancer. Reever se cacha sous le bureau. Après un cours instant, il se rendit compte que le Grand Intendant ne lui avait rien lancé. Il se releva, faisant apparaître le bout de son nez.

\- La Vatican… fit-il en reposant les documents et comme s'il eut la révélation du siècle. Mais bien sûr !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Leverrier entra sans autre forme de cérémonie et vint s'assoir face à Komui. Et ce, sans prêter attention à Reever, à moitié sous son bureau.

Le Grand Intendant fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour qu'il vienne le voir à une heure pareille, cela devait être urgent. Le Chef des Corbeaux affichait un sourire étrange.

\- Vous travaillez donc encore si tard ? demanda-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

\- Que me vaut votre visite si tard ? éluda Komui. Tu peux partir, Reever.

\- Non, j'ai encore du boulot.

En se repenchant sur ses dossiers, le scientifique regarda du coin de l'œil le visiteur. Il était pour lui hors de question de laisser le Grand Intendant seul avec ce rapace.

\- Soit, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, fit Leverrier. Cela concerne le Quatorzième.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment le plus indiqué pour y répondre.

\- Oh que si. Vous étiez en ligne avec Walker lorsqu'il a utilisé l'Arche pour la première fois. Dois-je conclure que vous êtes également derrière tout ça ?

\- Vous sautez trop rapidement aux conclusions, Leverrier. Allen a utilisé l'Arche car nous étions dans l'urgence.

\- L'urgence ? Oh, vous voulez parler de la bataille à Edo ? Il y avait déjà des exorcistes tout à fait qualifiés là-bas. Vous allez devoir trouver mieux.

\- Ils étaient mal en point et le Comte ainsi que les Noahs étaient présents. Sans compter l'armée d' _Akuma_ de niveau 3. Avions-nous vraiment le choix ?

\- Et c'est là que Walker apparaît comme un héros. A croire que vous aviez tout orchestré à l'avance.

\- Comment ? Jamais je ne les aurais envoyés dans cette boucherie ! Le temps pressait, le Comte cherchait le Cœur. Et nous avions nos raisons de penser que l'un des maréchaux pouvait en être le détenteur. Malheureusement, l'équipe chargée de retrouver Cross s'était embourbée dans cette bataille. Ceci aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel groupe. Nous avions subit de lourdes pertes. Nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Vous en conviendrez donc qu'il nous faut plus d'exorcistes.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Cela prend du temps de les trouver.

\- On peut toujours forcer les choses.

Komui serra les dents. Il savait où Leverrier voulait en venir, et il était hors de question de réitérer ces expériences inhumaines. Lorsqu'il avait pris ses fonctions à la Congrégation, il avait fait cesser toutes ces recherches abominables- Si je peux me permettre, risqua Reever. Allen est toujours un exorciste. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir ?

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu, M. Wenhamm ? Il est le Quatorzième. Pourquoi le laisser partir ?

\- Même pas sous surveillance ? Ca fonctionnait pourtant bien avec l'inspecteur Link…

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se manifeste, balaya Leverrier, légèrement agacé par son intervention.

\- Mais nous manquons de bras… répliqua Reever.

Voyant le Chef des Corbeaux commencer à bouillir, Komui tenta de changer de sujet :

\- Ah ! Reever ! Je suis claqué ! Apporte-moi un café !

\- Vous m'avez pris pour Lenalee ou quoi ?

\- Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je sais vous différencier ! Elle est bien plus mignonne que toi ! Mais je me sens partir… J'ai besoin de caféine… Tu ne veux pas la mort de ton supérieur sur la conscience… Oh… J'aperçois la lumière…

Il joignit à sa comédie une main tendue vers le plafond, comme s'il voulait saisir quelque chose.

\- Ca va, n'en faites pas toute une histoire. Je vais vous le préparer votre café.

\- Oh merci, Reever ! Tu auras gagné ma considération éternelle !

En sortant, il se gratta la tête. Le scientifique savait très bien pourquoi Komui lui avait ordonné de quitter la pièce de manière « subtile ». Il s'était risqué sur un terrain glissant et Leverrier aurait pu lui retomber dessus. Il est vrai qu'il avait tendance à parler trop franchement et qu'il devait faire attention. Les libertés qu'il prenait avec Komui, devaient rester avec Komui. Son supérieur lui autorisait cette familiarité car ils travaillaient ensembles depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Toutefois, si c'était pour Allen… Ca en valait la peine d'exaspérer Leverrier!

\- J'espère que les rumeurs sont fausses…

Lenalee ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Depuis qu'Allen avait été emmené avec Leverrier, Timpcanpy ne l'avait pas lâchée. Et il était là, sur son lit. Il semblait tracassé et cherchait apparemment le repos aussi…

Elle posa une main sur la tête du golem qui réagit aussitôt. Lenalee lui sourit et se redressa. Elle rapprocha ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras.

\- Tim, tu crois qu'Allen va bien ? J'aimerai tellement le voir… M'assurer que ça va… Que ce n'est rien qu'un cauchemar…

Le golem se contenta de virevolter autour d'elle.

\- Allen… Je me demande si Link me laisserait te voir. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde…

Lenalee enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Dans cette position, ainsi recroquevillée, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenu la petite fille qui était entrée à la Congrégation. Elle détestait se voir comme ça. Elle détestait se sentir comme ça… Elle détestait penser comme ça…

\- C'est décidé. Demain, j'irai voir Allen. Qu'on le veuille ou non. J'irai le voir. Et je lui apporterai un peu à manger. Je demanderai à Jerry. Si les rumeurs sont vraies, il doit mourir de faim à l'heure qu'il est. Comment est-ce que je pourrais dormir en sachant ça ?

Le golem se posa sur la tête de Lenalee. Elle se redressa à se moment-là.

\- On ira le voir, Tim. Il le faut…

La jeune fille attrapa le golem dans ses mains :

\- On ira demander à Link, d'accord ?

Timpcanpy fit claquer sa bouche d'enthousiasme.

La jeune exorciste sourit puis se rallongea, en tenant le golem contre elle. Lenalee finit par fermer les yeux, avec la ferme intention d'attraper Link dès que le matin pointera le bout de son nez.

Une alarme retentit. Lenalee fut tirée de son sommeil, désorientée. Une voix retentit :

« _Votre attention, nous avons identifié un groupe d'Akuma aux portes de la Congrégation. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Les exorcistes sont priés de se rendre dans le hall pour attendre les ordres. Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice…_ »

La jeune fille bondit hors de son lit. Encore une attaque ! Leur rang avait déjà été réduit la dernière fois ! Et à quel prix… Elle ne les laissera pas la priver de sa famille. Jamais. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait !

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit en trombe dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Dans le hall, déjà beaucoup d'exorcistes étaient présents. Lenalee aperçut Chaoji. Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Chaoji !

\- Lenalee !

\- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

\- J'aimerai bien que c'en soit un aussi. D'après les infos que j'ai, il y en aurait une centaine derrière la porte. Et, on est peu… vraiment peu…

\- Impossible…

\- Ils sont probablement venu chercher le Noah…

Lenalee le regarda, médusée. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle avait très bien entendu, mais fut choqué du terme utilisé pour parler d'Allen. La jeune exorciste savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas… Mais là, Chaoji le traitait comme… Leur ennemi.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tout le monde n'en pense pas moins, tu sais. Mais je comprends que ça te fasse un choc.

\- Lenalee ! Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama Miranda. Je me demandais où tu étais !

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire bref et le jeune homme poursuivi :

\- Miranda, est-ce que j'ai raison ? Allen ne peut plus être considéré comme l'un des nôtres.

La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé.

\- C'est vrai, si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a appelé les _Akuma_ jusqu'ici !

\- Arrête… murmura Lenalee.

\- Il nous a tout caché dès le départ ! Vous trouvez que c'est normal qu'un exorciste puisse utiliser l'Arche ? Cette chose qui n'est ni plus ni moins que le moyen de transport des Noahs ?

\- Ca suffit... souffla-t-elle en fixant le sol.

\- Lenalee ? s'enquit Miranda en lui prenant le bras.

\- Sans compter qu'il n'y a que lui qui semble aimer les _Akuma_ … Il faut vraiment être dérangé ! A moins que le Comte ne lui ait ordonné de pourrir nos rangs. Dans ce cas, il a plutôt réussi !

\- Tais-toi ! cria Lenalee. Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu le connais à peine !

\- Le peu que j'ai vu me suffit, rétorqua Chaoji sur un ton incitant à terminer la conversation.

Cependant, alors qu'il crut avoir raison de ses propos, un poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Il en tomba à terre et leva les yeux sur son agresseur en portant sa main à sa joue.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui fous le bordel ! fulmina Lavi, il se calma en voyant Lenalee et Miranda. Allez, venez. Restez pas avec ce plouc.

Le jeune Bookman leur fit signe de venir avec lui. La plus jeune passa à côté de Chaoji sans lui accorder un regard, Miranda toujours agrippée à son bras.

Le vieux Bookman, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, demanda à Lavi de se baisser. Celui-ci s'exécuta et se fit tirer l'oreille.

\- Espèce d'inconscient ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de régler vos affaires personnels !

\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal papi !

Krory se tenait à côté de Bookman et lui fit discrètement un signe approbateur.

\- Votre attention, fit d'une voix distincte Leverrier qui venait d'arriver, Komui à ses côtés. J'espère pour vous tous que vous êtes disposés à vous battre. Pour l'heure, la porte et nos murs résistent. Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Terrassez-moi ces _Akuma_ , je veux qu'ils soient tous exterminés ! Aucune retraite n'est envisageable ! Les Corbeaux seront là pour vous assister. Allez !

\- Minute ! intervint Lavi. Où est Allen ?

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre. Disposez !

Sur ce les portes s'ouvrirent et les exorcistes traversèrent l'entrée. Le jeune Bookman jeta un regard noir à Leverrier tandis que son grand-père lui asséna un coup de coude dans le genou. Lenalee le tira par le bras.

\- On y va. Nous aurons peut-être plus de chances avec Link d'obtenir des réponses.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire et enchaîné, l'œil gauche d'Allen s'activa. Il voulu appeler quelqu'un mais se piqua la mâchoire avec l'objet qu'on lui avait installé. Ca se présentait mal… Il était encore ici, seul, alors que la Congrégation subissait une nouvelle attaque… Et ses amis devaient être sur le front ! Il ne pouvait pas rester ici ! Il tenta de bouger ses mains qui étaient solidement attachées dans son dos. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas se libérer comme ça… Depuis combien de temps l'avait-on laissé seul ? Une heure, peut-être… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la notion du temps.

Allen soupira. Que quelqu'un vienne… Vite…

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Link. Il s'avança vers le jeune exorciste. Ne pouvant tourner la tête, Allen fit rouler ses yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas réputé pour être particulièrement émotif, mais quelque chose semblait le gêner.

\- La Congrégation se fait attaqué. Mon supérieur m'a donné ses ordres : tu restes ici.

L'exorciste écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas ! Pas alors que ses amis se battaient ! Pas alors que la Congrégation venait tout juste de trouver de nouveaux quartiers !

\- Je sais, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça. Mais cela ne vient pas de moi !

\- Leverrier… tenta d'articuler Allen en essayant de ne pas se faire mal. Ici… Vite…

\- Il est occupé. Il ne sera pas de retour avant un petit moment, je pense.

\- Retire… Ca…

\- Je n'ai pas les clés. C'est lui qui les a.

\- Va… Le… Chercher…

Link arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras. Allen abandonnait le combat ? Ou allait-il tenter de parlementer avec son Chef ? La première réponse était absurde, quand à la deuxième… On ne négociait simplement pas avec Leverrier.

\- Tu… Lui diras… Que je dirai… Tout…

L'exorciste lui adressa un regard suppliant. Le membre du Corbeau soupira.

\- Très bien. Je vais le chercher.

\- Merci… Link…

\- Des niveaux 3… observa Krory.

\- Bon sang, commenta Lavi. Pas le choix, on y va Kro !

Ils s'élancèrent vers un groupe de trois _Akuma_. Le vampire s'occupa de celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Bien entendu, ils étaient très forts. Son adversaire se défendait durement. Mais lui avait de bons réflexes Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire pour le moment, c'était de tenter de créer une ouverture. Mais l' _Akuma_ calculait très bien ses actions. Il tentait donc de conserver l'égalité avec lui, afin de saisir une opportunité.

Lavi, lui décida de viser directement les deux derniers. Il créa un mur de flammes à l'aide de son marteau. Il en avait déjà affronté auparavant et il était pertinemment au courant que ça ne suffirait pas. Cependant, entre lui et Krory, c'était lui le plus indiqué pour attaquer deux _Akuma_ à la fois. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, les deux _Akuma_ foncèrent sur Lavi.

\- Lavi ! hurla le vampire.

\- Je sais !

Le jeune Bookman tenta de prendre de la distance afin de trouver un meilleur angle. Même s'il était du genre tête brûlée, il n'était pas assez fou pour les attaquer directement avec son marteau. Malgré l'écart qu'il souhaitait créer, les _Akuma_ étaient toujours trop proches. De loin, il vit Krory en train de se défendre contre deux _Akuma_ à la fois. Lavi claqua sa langue. Cela risquait de devenir difficile à gérer.

De son côté, Miranda avait créé un champ de force autour d'elle. Ainsi, les exorcistes mal en point pourraient venir effacer leur blessure. En voyant comment le combat évoluait, elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir une innocence lui permettant de se battre comme les autres. Elle se savait maladroite et elle ne pensait pas faire une excellente guerrière mais, par moment, elle trouvait injuste qu'elle reste en arrière alors que les autres risquaient vraiment leur vie au cœur du combat. Actuellement, ils n'étaient qu'une cinquantaine d'exorcistes, tout au plus car une partie étaient en mission, prêts à se battre. Contre deux ou trois fois leur nombre en _Akuma_ ! La bataille avait commencé depuis un moment maintenant, et leur rang commençait à souffrir de lassitude.

Ce qu'avait dit Chaoji avant ça continua de tourner dans sa tête, et elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité… Dans le sens où le Comte aurait ordonné à ces _Akuma_ la capture d'Allen… Elle secoua la tête. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était devenue exorciste ! Elle ne laissera pas les _Akuma_ profiter de la diminution de leur effectif !

\- Krory ! appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier reçut un violent coup à la tête. Par chance, il était juste sonné. Mais à peine avait-il reprit ses esprits qu'il se rua vers son adversaire. Plus loin, Chaoji encaissa un mauvais coup, et tomba inconscient au sol. Plus près d'elle, Lavi avait fini par vaincre l'un des _Akuma_ qui l'avait pris en chasse et luttait du mieux qu'il pu contre l'autre. Mais il était fatigué, et tant que son adversaire serait toujours là, il ne viendra pas reprendre des forces près d'elle.

Miranda chercha Lenalee. Elle l'aperçut rapidement au loin. Bien que blessée, elle se battait vaillamment.

Lenalee atterrit lourdement au sol. Elle était épuisée et les _Akuma_ n'en finissaient pas. Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'abatte son bras sur elle, la jeune exorciste esquiva avec souplesse. Mais, au moment où elle se redressa, elle fut attaquée par derrière. Le coup fut si violent qu'elle fut projetée sur plusieurs mètres.

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses coudes et chercha l' _Akuma_ qui l'avait pris par surprise. Son cœur fit un bond. Un niveau 4 s'approchait d'elle. Sur ses gardes, elle se releva tentant de trouver la meilleure stratégie. Ces _Akuma_ étaient très puissants et en affronter un seul relevait de l'impossible.

\- Dis, tu sais où est le Quatorzième ? demanda l' _Akuma_ d'une voix enfantine.

Lenalee se figea. Alors… Ils étaient vraiment à la recherche d'Allen ! Elle serra ses poings. Elle ne laissera aucun _Akuma_ et certainement pas les Noahs ou encore le Comte Millénaire toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre une fois. A cause d'elle ! Parce que Summan avait été changé en Rejeté, elle avait supplié Allen de le sauver ! Ca ne recommencerait pas ! Cette fois, elle s'assurerait que personne ne s'approche de lui, que personne ne lui fasse du mal… Que personne ne le lui arrache…

Comme animée par une nouvelle force, l'exorciste fonça sur l' _Akuma_ afin de lui asséner un puissant revers du talon. Sa tentative fut stoppée. Nette. Son adversaire avait bloqué son pied et, en riant, la projeta contre un pilier, qui céda sous le choc.

Lenalee tenta de se redresser, son flanc la faisant incroyablement souffrir. Le niveau 4 fondit sur elle et la bloqua au sol d'une seule main. La pression était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre pour se dégager. Elle frappa avec ses mains et ses pieds, mais c'était comme si l' _Akuma_ ne sentait rien.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Si je gagne, tu me dis où est le Quatorzième.

Le niveau 4 accentua davantage sa prise. Lenalee eut comme un goût métallique dans la bouche. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses forces se réduire, comme si elles disparaissaient. Le monde commença à tourner. Elle n'avait plus d'air… Allait-elle mourir ici ? Cet _Akuma_ allait-il la tuer ? A cet instant, le souvenir de son ami lui affichant un doux sourire refit surface dans sa mémoire.

\- Allen… murmura-t-elle avec tout ce qu'il lui restait de force.

Une éclatante lumière blanche vint l'envelopper. La pression effectuée sur sa poitrine s'évanouit. Elle se sentit comme tirée en arrière. On la tenait solidement. C'était chaud. La jeune fille tourna doucement la tête. Une bouche remua. Une voix s'éleva de ces lèvres. Elle était douce, mais elle ne compris pas sa mélodie. Les ténèbres finirent par l'engloutir dans l'inconscience.


	2. Ch 02 - Protégeons la Congrégation !

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre ! (comme promis !)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (J'ai toutefois eu du mal à le conclure xp)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 02

Protégeons la Congrégation !

Leverrier se trouvait face à Allen. Link l'avait informé que le jeune garçon allait passer aux aveux. Il sourit de triomphe. Il avait remporté la partie ! Ce jeune impertinent avait enfin compris où se trouvait sa place, et que sa vie était entre ses mains ! Il se délectait d'avance de sa victoire. Il avait vu juste. Il était devenu un apôtre du Diable ! Et maintenant, la vérité allait éclater aux yeux de tous !

Le Chef des Corbeaux s'installa confortablement sur une chaise et joignit ses doigts devant lui. Le jeune exorciste était encore sur ses genoux, sur le sol dur et froid. L'instrument de torture toujours à son cou. Link se tenait droit comme un _i_ , aux côtés de Leverrier. Il conservait une attitude sévère.

\- Bien, il semble que tu aies décidé de parler, mon garçon, fit le secrétaire de Central alors qu'Allen le regardait avec mépris.

Il joignit à sa parole un geste à l'attention de son subordonné. Celui-ci se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Tenez, enlevez la fourchette, ordonna Leverrier en lui tendant une petite clé puis reporta son attention sur le prisonnier. J'espère que tu seras coopératif cette fois. Je déteste perdre mon temps.

Link s'approcha d'Allen. Il déverrouilla et lui ôta l'objet. Avant de se retirer, il lui jeta un bref regard. Son œil gauche était toujours activé. Grâce à la pièce, qui était plus éclairé que la prison, il put remarquer d'autres détails. Le jeune exorciste avait maigri. Son visage était un peu creusé par la fatigue et le manque d'alimentation. Déjà bien pâle en temps normal, dans ce cas présent il pouvait rivaliser avec un fantôme. Il avait aussi des cernes mais continuait de regarder Leverrier d'un air déterminé. Malgré son corps affaibli, il n'avait pas perdu sa combativité.

Le jeune homme se recula et revint près de son Chef.

\- Bien, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta déf…

\- Laissez-moi combattre ! le coupa vivement Allen.

\- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit ! vociféra Leverrier alors que Link sursauta imperceptiblement.

\- Tout le monde se bat à l'heure actuelle ! Je ne peux pas rester là !

\- Link ! gronda l'homme. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je croyais qu'il voulait passer aux aveux !

\- J'ai menti ! répondit Allen avant que l'autre ne le fasse. C'était le seul moyen de vous faire venir pour m'écouter !

\- Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt pour moi de rester ! fulmina Leverrier. Vous autres, ramenez-le dans sa cellule !

\- Non ! Attendez ! lutta Allen alors que les deux gardes le relevèrent en le tenant par les épaules.

Il se débattit du mieux qu'il put. Sa force avait beaucoup diminué mais d'un côté, il avait eu raison de s'économiser un peu. A présent, c'était maintenant ou jamais de sortir d'ici ! Il ferait tout pour y arriver !

\- Restez ici ! Leverrier !

\- Et bâillonnez-le, ajouta ce dernier à l'attention de Link. Je suis passablement énervé. S'il continue, peu importe la méthode, passez-lui l'envie de parler.

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus ! Il… Il allait partir ! Il se débattit de plus belle.

\- Hé ! Du calme ! lui lança un des membres des Corbeaux.

On poussa l'exorciste vers la porte tandis que Leverrier discutait toujours avec son subordonné. A l'instant où Allen fut à côté de lui, il lui décocha un regard noir.

\- Vous faites une erreur ! Laissez-moi aller me battre ! Je vous jure…

Son bourreau se tourna vers lui, d'un seul coup très intéressé. Il fit signe aux garde de s'arrêter quelques instant.

Le jeune exorciste soupira et baissa la tête. Apparemment, il n'avait plus d'autres solutions…

\- Si vous me laissez y aller… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

Les yeux de Leverrier s'illuminèrent et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait perdu…

\- Bien, puisque tu insistes, dit-il en posant une main sur les cheveux du garçon. Détachez-le.

Les gardes s'exécutèrent. Allen regarda Leverrier, abasourdi. N'avait-il pas décidé de le garder ici ?

\- A toi de jouer, Walker, fit le Chef des Corbeaux en lui montrant la sortie. Allez donc vous battre auprès des autres. Défendez la Congrégation !

L'exorciste se massa les poignets un instant. Il ne comprenait pas le revirement de situation, mais il allait en tirer avantage !

\- Vous savez déjà ce que je veux, reprit Leverrier en attrapant l'épaule du garçon qui allait partir. Montrez-moi de quoi le Quatorzième est capable.

Allen dégagea son épaule en lançant un regard noir à son tortionnaire, et détala à travers les couloirs.

\- Même après ces quinze jours il reste très vivace… Link !

Le nommé se mit au garde-à-vous, prêt à recevoir ses ordres

\- Je compte sur vous pour me faire un rapport de la bataille. Le Quatorzième pourrait se manifester d'un moment à l'autre. J'en suis certain. Et je tiens personnellement à mettre Komui devant les faits. Il ne pourra pas le protéger si les preuves remontent jusqu'au Pape.

dgm dgm dgm

En traversant les couloirs, Allen remarqua que le bâtiment était plutôt vide. Ses amis devaient se battre plus loin. Au fur-et-à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait que les _Akuma_ se rapprochaient. Il devait faire vite… Le jeune garçon grimpa prestement dans l'ascenseur qu'il aperçut, et appuya sur le bouton pour le mener au rez-de-chaussée. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, une main la retint. Link entra à son tour.

\- Leverrier avait peur que je me sauve ? demanda Allen d'un air suspicieux.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres.

En arrivant dans le hall, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez sur Johnny qui cherchait à regagner la section scientifique. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en voyant Allen. Un large sourire mêlant joie et soulagement s'étira sur son visage.

\- Allen ! Ils t'ont laissé partir !

L'exorciste lui sourit, content de le voir aussi.

\- Johnny, où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils se battent dehors. Mais ça va mal… On est peu nombreux et les maréchaux ne sont pas là. Ah ! Il faut que je fasse mon rapport !

Le scientifique s'arrêta en montant dans l'ascenseur et se tourna vers l'exorciste avec inquiétude. Johnny avait remarqué les contusions, le teint blafard et creusé de son ami. Et il avait maigri... Par quels enfers était-il passé ?

\- Allen, tu…

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, assura le garçon avec un sourire pendant que Link se racla la gorge. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. A plus tard, Johnny.

Il s'en alla en courant en faisant un signe de main au scientifique, qui le lui rendit toujours préoccupé. Allen avait toujours été comme ça, à ne jamais vouloir qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Peut-être pensait-il que ce n'était pas nécessaire ? Malgré son état, l'exorciste semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. N'importe qui se serait écroulé ! D'où pouvait provenir son énergie ? Était-ce le Noah en lui ? Que lui avait fait subir Leverrier ? Est-ce que le Grand Intendant avait su ce qu'il lui arrivait et qu'il avait préféré garder ça confidentiel ? Mais le plus intrigant, c'était que Link était toujours sur ses talons. Cette histoire était loin d'être finie…

Passé la lourde porte d'entrée, Allen plissa les yeux sous la lumière perçante du ciel nuageux et se figea. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était digne d'une apocalypse : le sol pavé avait été ravagé, les bâtiments extérieurs étaient très abîmés, il y avait du feu, de la fumée… Et le pire de tout, ses camarades… Certains étaient inconscients au sol, d'autres étaient gravement blessés, et le reste continuait de lutter. On pouvait toutefois facilement sentir leur lassitude. Ils devaient certainement se battre depuis plusieurs heures maintenant…

Allen inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. Il activa son innocence. Le masque du Clown tomba sur ses yeux. Il tira sur son bras gauche pour le changer en épée et se jeta à son tour dans la bataille…

Chaoji reprit connaissance. Il se massa la tête et retira sa main… ensanglantée. Il avait pris un sacré coup derrière la tête ! Le monde tournait toujours autour de lui et, tandis qu'il tenta d'évaluer son environnement. Il se redressa en titubant.

Le Chinois écarquilla les yeux. La situation avait empirée ! Combien de temps s'était-il évanoui ? Un _Akuma_ niveau 2 fonça sur lui. Il réactiva son innocence, prêt à le recevoir. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre et il manquait cruellement d'expériences. Malheureusement, son maître, le Maréchal Tiedoll avait été dépêché sur une mission. Chaoji savait qu'il avait encore tout à apprendre, mais sa volonté était aussi forte que celle de ses nouveaux camarades. Il ferait tout pour la Congrégation ! Il avait perdu presque la totalité de ses compagnons, dont mademoiselle Anita. L'Innocence l'avait choisie. On lui proposait un nouveau futur. Assurément, il se battrait ! Jusqu'au bout ! Quelques soient ses obstacles !

Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il réussit à venir à bout de son adversaire. Il sourit sur sa victoire mais, un _Akuma_ niveau 3 surgit dans son dos. Au moment où il se retourna, la chose fut tranché en deux par une attaque venant d'en haut. Puis, il disparut.

Interdit et sous l'effet de l'action, Chaoji tomba en arrière. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cette épée… Ce costume blanc… Ce masque… ! Il ne connaissait qu'une personne au monde qui pouvait correspondre à ça !

\- A-Allen ?!

\- Chaoji ! Tu vas bien ? s'enquit l'exorciste en s'agenouillant près de lui et en posant une main sur ses épaules, prêt à l'aider à se relever.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, grogna le Chinois en repoussant agressivement sa main. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment t'as pu t'enfuir ?

\- Chaoji, tu saignes !

Ce dernier toucha son front. Le sang coulait sur son visage et ses cheveux avaient collé. Allen regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un lieu où le mettre en sureté. Il vit le champ temporel de Miranda. Il sourit largement. Son cœur s'allégea. Non seulement Chaoji pourra récupérer de ses blessures, mais les traces de ce qu'il avait subit en détention aussi !

\- Ecoute, fit le jeune exorciste. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais il va falloir qu'on coopère. Accroche-toi à moi, je t'emmène vers Miranda.

Allen lui tendit la main. Chaoji serra les dents. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait raison. De toute façon, en l'état actuel, ce n'était pas comme s'il réussirait à y aller seul…

\- Pour cette fois, je veux bien que tu m'aides. Mais dès cette bataille finie, ne crois pas que nous serons ami !

Le voyage fut rapide. Chaoji fut quand même impressionné par les capacités du Clown Couronné. L'innocence d'Allen lui permettait un large champ d'actions : déplacements rapides, facultés défensives et offensives… Ce qui faisait de lui un combattant très équilibré. Les deux exorcistes entrèrent dans le champ de Miranda.

La jeune femme, assez fatiguée par l'énergie que demandait son innocence, se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle fit les gros yeux. Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant était irréaliste. Allen était là… Il était bien là… Et en un sale état ! Le plus spectaculaire, c'était de voir Chaoji se faire aider à marcher par la personne qu'il détestait le plus !

\- Allen ! Tu es revenu ! s'enthousiasma Miranda. Oh ! Chaoji, ça va ?

Il grogna pour toute réponse, très mécontent.

Le jeune exorciste posa doucement son camarade au sol, qui le repoussa aussitôt. Les blessures d'Allen commencèrent à s'estomper. Sa mine grise redevint éclatante. Il sourit à Miranda.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis en retard.

Elle ne put contenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots.

\- Allen ! Si tu savais ! On était tous si inquiets ! On avait aucune nouvelle ! On a craint le pire, tu sais ?

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Miranda s'essuya les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Te savoir là, vivant, me suffit, renifla la jeune femme. Mon _Time Out_ a absorbé tes blessures. Tu t'es fais ça en te battant ?

\- Oui, mentit Allen en conservant son sourire.

\- Fais attention. De nous tous, c'est bien toi et Lavi les plus têtes brûlées.

Le jeune exorciste acquiesça doucement.

\- Lenalee ! hurla Chaoji.

Les deux exorcistes tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où regardait leur camarade. La jeune fille était aux prises avec un _Akuma_ niveau 4. Visiblement, elle était en difficulté. A l'instant où elle percuta violemment une colonne de pierre, le sang d'Allen se glaça. Il tira sur son bras gauche, dégainant son épée.

\- Non ! J'y vais ! s'exclama Chaoji en lançant lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua le jeune exorciste. Tes blessures n'ont pas fini d'être absorbées ! Reste avec Miranda.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un traître ! s'emporta Chaoji.

Un silence palpable s'installa entre eux. Les deux exorcistes soutenaient leurs regards. L'atmosphère devint rapidement électrique.

\- Les amis, fit Miranda. Arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment…

\- Miranda a raison, reconnu Allen en tournant le dos au Chinois. J'y vais.

\- Soit prudent, souffla la jeune femme.

En colère, Chaoji se releva prêt à le suivre. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba face contre terre.

\- Bon sang ! fulmina-t-il en frappant du poing, maudissant sa faiblesse.

dgm dgm dgm

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Kanda fit un geste bref et vif pour débarrasser sa lame du sang de l' _Akuma_ qu'il venait de défaire. Mari en abattit également une bonne partie. Il vint près du Japonais.

\- Le QG est attaqué.

\- J'ai vu…

\- Allons-y, Kanda !

Les deux exorcistes foncèrent vers les portes de la Congrégation. Ils revenaient d'une mission longue et pénible au Groënland. Rien n'avait semblé présager qu'ils subiraient une nouvelle attaque ! Autant, la dernière fois, ils auraient pu s'en douter, puisqu'ils avaient combattu les Noahs, qu'ils étaient repartis avec l'Arche et qu'ils avaient volé l'Œuf. Mais là…

Ils arrivèrent près des _Akuma_ restés en retraits. Ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- C'est parti, commenta Kanda.

Les deux exorcistes frappèrent les premiers.

\- Lenalee ! l'appela Allen en s'approchant du niveau 4.

L' _Akuma_ se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Il fut propulsé par le revers de l'épée de l'exorciste. Rapidement, il fit réapparaître son bras gauche, tout en maintenant son innocence activée, et attira la jeune fille contre lui, du côté droit, avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle semblait à bout de force. Allen la maintint du mieux qu'il put alors que l' _Akuma_ reprit ses esprits.

Le garçon reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore les yeux ouverts, il lui sourit.

\- Lenalee, ça va aller maintenant, dit-il doucement. Reste avec moi.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait chuchoté plutôt que parlé distinctement.

\- J'VAIS TE TUER ! hurla l' _Akuma_ en fonça sur eux à toute allure.

Allen sentit Lenalee peser un peu plus lourd sur son épaule. Elle s'était évanouie.

\- Lenalee ?

Le niveau 4 abattit un puissant coup de pieds sur eux. Le jeune exorciste s'était attendu à cela et avait esquivé en se réfugiant sur le toit de la bâtisse la plus proche, en portant la jeune fille comme une jeune mariée.

Une fois en relative sécurité, Allen déposa délicatement Lenalee. Il ne put s'empêcher de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je suis désolé du retard.

Il l'examina rapidement, non sans nervosité. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais depuis les évènements avec l'Arche, il se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise en sa présence… Peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait avec le Quatorzième, Leverrier et tout le reste. Son flanc saignait beaucoup. Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de l'emmener près de Miranda, sans risquer de les mettre en danger. Et ce, rapidement.

Le niveau 4 surgit derrière eux dans un rire horrible. Allen se retourna à ce moment-là.

\- Je sens la présence du Quatorzième… Où est-il ?

L'exorciste déglutit. Alors… Ces _Akuma_ en avaient après lui ? Dans ce cas… Cette attaque ne sera pas la dernière ! Il se tourna vers Lenalee, toujours inconsciente. Il risquait de devenir une menace pour ses amis.

\- Où est le Quatorzième ? répéta l' _Akuma_.

Soudain, une colonne de flamme engloutit le niveau 4. Le feu étant proche d'eux, Allen serra Lenalee contre lui et utilisa son innocence pour les protéger de la déflagration.

\- Allen ! Je savais que c'était toi ! s'exclama Lavi qui les avait rejoint. Ca va vous deux ?

\- Lavi ! Lenalee est blessée. Emmène-la !

\- Quoi ? Mais, je vais te laisser tout seul !

Le jeune Bookman s'agenouilla après de Lenalee, toujours contre son ami.

\- Écoute, cet _Akuma_ en a après moi. Tant qu'il me suivra, vous ne serez pas inquiété.

\- Je supporte pas l'idée de te laisser l'affronter seul. Je dépose Lenalee près de Miranda et je reviens, d'acc ?

Allen acquiesça et tourna la tête. Le niveau 4 s'était débarrassé de ses flammes. Il semblait légèrement déboussolé. Mis à part cela, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir senti grand-chose de l'attaque de Lavi.

\- Par contre… Si tu veux que je l'emmène, il faudra bien que tu te décides à lâcher un peu ta princesse, taquina le futur Bookman. Promis, je ferai attention de ne pas la casser ! Parce que vu comment tu la tiens…

\- Hein ? demanda Allen, qui visiblement n'avait pas tout compris.

Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille et rougit subitement. Elle avait sa tête contre son cou, sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Sa poitrine contre la sienne, sa main gauche dans son dos.

\- Désolé… Emmène-la, Lavi, fit Allen, très embarrassé puis se racla la gorge. Je… Je vais faire diversion.

\- Compte sur moi, sourit le jeune Bookman. Et je ferai comme si j'avais rien vu !

Lavi la positionna sur son dos et reparti aussi vite que possible allongeant son marteau.

Allen regarda le niveau 4 qui approchait, visiblement très énervé. Il changea son bras gauche en épée.

\- A nous deux, _Akuma_.

De son côté, Link se battait également. Après avoir défait un _Akuma_ , il observa le champ bataille. Allen lui avait demandé d'attendre à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de lui obéir. Surtout si c'était une machinerie pour se soustraire à sa surveillance ! Comme maintenant !

Le membre du Corbeau chercha du regard le garçon, mais à cause de la fumée, de la poussière, des _Akumas_ et Exorcistes, il ne parvint pas à le retrouver. Si jamais Allen lui échappait, Leverrier saura sans doute le punir à la hauteur de son échec.

Une puissante déflagration apparue. Peu après, Link aperçut le jeune Bookman s'enfuir avec une jeune fille sur le dos tandis qu'un exorciste vêtu de blanc fondit sur l' _Akuma_ qui lui faisait face.

\- Walker ! l'interpela Link.

Il se tut subitement alors que l'exorciste se battait. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air bien moins amoché que précédemment. Link se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et se tourna vers le champ temporel de Miranda. Le garçon avait certainement pu se soigner là-bas. Link soupira. Le jeune homme devra le mentionner à Leverrier. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que se battre et observer du coin de l'œil les éventuelles manifestations du Noah.

dgm dgm dgm

\- Allen a été libéré ? répéta Komui, abasourdi.

\- Oui ! C'est la dixième fois que je vous le dit ! s'impatienta Johnny. Je l'ai vu dans le hall !

\- Leverrier l'aurait laissé sortir ? demanda Kash Top. Comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, nous avons pas pu discuter. Il partait se battre.

\- Comment allait-il ? s'enquit un autre scientifique.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il avait des blessures ci-et-là. Il était tout pâle et il avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Ni d'avoir beaucoup mangé…

\- Connaissant Leverrier, c'est peu probable qu'il l'ait laissé s'en aller, réfléchit Komui en appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau et en joignant ses mains devant son visage. Il doit avoir une idée en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Johnny.

\- Superviseur, intervint Reever en s'approchant du bureau, un papier à la main. Et si on contactait le Vatican pour y envoyer Allen ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir un moyen d'empêcher le Quatorzième de se manifester.

Il tendit le document. Komui l'attrapa et le lu rapidement. Il reporta aussitôt son regard vers Reever.

\- Lui faire apposer le Sceau de Salomon ? Est-ce que nous avons déjà une preuve de l'efficacité ?

\- Bien que le sceau existe depuis toujours, c'est le père Pietro Zuccheri qui l'a expérimenté. Un jour, une femme souffrant de possession du Diable aurait été le voir. Il lui aurait fait poser ce sceau. Aujourd'hui, il semble qu'elle ne subisse plus rien. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, mais on peut toujours essayer.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres recours, soupira Komui. C'est ça ou Leverrier. Nous allons tenter. Malheureusement, il se bat à l'heure actuelle. Nous devons attendre la fin.

Il jeta un œil à Reever, qui le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Reever, assurez-vous d'attraper Allen avant Leverrier.

\- Il y a l'inspecteur Link avec lui, objecta Johnny. C'est perdu d'avance.

\- Et bien, tu l'occuperas, Johnny. Écoutez, la mission que je vous confie est capitale. Il en va de la survit d'Allen. Je compte sur vous.

\- Mais, si Leverrier apprend qu'on l'a envoyé là-bas… continua Johnny.

\- Si Link est occupé, en plus de l'agitation de la prise en charge des blessés, tout devrait bien se passer, assura Komui.

\- Ca me paraît un peu faible comme stratégie, pensa Reever. Leverrier est un charognard. Il finira par le savoir.

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en prendrai la responsabilité. Trop de monde est déjà impliqué dans cette affaire. Mais bon, pour l'heure, occupons-nous de la bataille. Ton rapport, Johnny ?

\- Oui ! Il y a des _Akumas_ de niveau 3 et un de niveau 4. D'après les Trouveurs qui sont sur place, ils sont là pour le Quatorzième…

\- Et tu as laissé Allen y aller ? s'écria Kash. Mais je croyais que vous vouliez le protéger !

\- Ah ! C'est vrai que tu ne le connais pas très bien, fit Reever. Il n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'on peut faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, il va jusqu'au bout. On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois, tu sais. Mais c'était comme si on se heurtait à un mur.

\- Je vois.

\- Allen est quelqu'un de bien, renchérit Johnny. Il fait toujours en sorte de protéger les autres !

Komui sourit. Il savait à quel point c'était vrai ! Il espérait tout de même que cela ne lui causerait pas de problèmes dans le futur. La sensibilité qu'il éprouvait pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères était la même que pour les _Akumas_. Beaucoup de monde ne pensait pas comme lui, même leurs ennemis ne comprenaient pas ses méthodes. Allen devait faire attention à lui. Les personnes qui pourraient également lui vouloir du mal étaient probablement cachées parmi eux.

Lavi arriva dans le champ temporel de Miranda. Il y déposa Lenalee sur le sol. En jetant un œil à la jeune Allemande, il put deviner combien sa fatigue se faisait ressentir. Elle s'efforça pourtant de rester concentrée et lui afficha un petit sourire avant de voir son amie.

\- Oh non... J'espère que _Time Out_ suffira… s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de Lenalee.

\- Ca va aller, Miranda ! assura Lavi. Sa blessure, bien qu'impressionnante, est superficielle. Même Allen s'est vite emballé ! Ce qui l'a fait perdre connaissance, c'est cet _Akuma_ qui lui a bloqué la respiration pendant un bout de temps.

Le jeune Bookman se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son ami. Il luttait férocement.

\- J'y retourne !

\- Attends ! Lavi ! l'interpela Chaoji. Emmène-moi ! Je veux me battre !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux aider Allen, maintenant ?

\- Juste parce que c'est un cas de force majeur !

Lavi soupira, haussa les épaules et fit signe au Chinois de s'accrocher à lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

\- Soyez prudents ! leur lança Miranda alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle.

L' _Akuma_ envoya Allen dans les décombres du bâtiment. Il atterrit sur le dos. Sous le choc, il cracha du sang. En relevant la tête, il aperçut le niveau 4 qui s'approchait doucement de lui. L'exorciste se releva avec difficulté. Il grimaça. Ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Même son innocence commençait à avoir du mal à répondre. Il devra retourner auprès de Miranda, et vite.

L' _Akuma_ fonça sur lui sans crier gare. Allen n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup qu'il lui portait. Il fut mis à terre. L'exorciste voulu se redresser à l'aide de ses mains, mais le niveau 4 préparait déjà sa nouvelle attaque. Une aura bleuté s'aggloméra autour de son poing. L' _Akuma_ maintint d'un pied l'exorciste au sol. Un sourire horrible se dessina sur les lèvres du niveau 4.

Il fut brusquement transpercé par une épée. De par la surprise et l'attaque, la créature lâcha sa proie et s'écroula, en se désintégrant.

\- Pousse de soja ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? maugréa le nouvel arrivant.

\- K-Kanda ? fit Allen en redressant la tête, stupéfait.

Une douleur lancinante se propagea dans tout son corps, le faisant grimacer. Son innocence se désactiva en un instant. Le jeune garçons, horrifié, se releva prestement. Il devait impérativement rejoindre Miranda !

Ses jambes tremblèrent et il vacilla, sans tomber. Ses blessures réapparaissaient ! Kanda le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Allen ! hurla Lavi en arrivant, Chaoji dans son dos.

Ils atterrirent juste derrière le Japonais qui se retournait vers eux.

\- Yu ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'es là ? demanda le jeune Bookman en souriant, ravi de le voir.

Sa joie s'envola en voyant l'état d'Allen. C'était _l'Akuma_ qui l'avait rendu comme ça ?

\- Kanda ! Ton arrivée était inespérée ! se détendit Chaoji.

Trois _Akumas_ de niveaux 3 surgirent. Les exorcistes se mirent en garde.

\- Dépêche-toi d'activer ton innocence, pousse de soja ! Le combat n'est pas fini !

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! s'enerva Allen en se tenant le bras gauche, comme s'il était douloureux. Lavi ! Je vais retourner auprès de Miranda, essayez de faire diversion !

Alors que le jeune Bookman déclencha une colonne de feu pour ralentir leurs ennemis, le jeune garçon se faufila dans un interstice, hors de la vue des _Akumas_.

Chaoji l'avait vu s'enfuir avec un regard désapprobateur. Il voulait jouer les héros, mais voilà qu'il fuyait ! Que pouvaient trouver Lavi et les autres chez lui ?

\- Concentre-toi, Chaoji ! l'averti le Bookman. Ils approchent ! On doit les empêcher d'approcher Allen !

Kanda fondit sur l'un des _Akumas_. Il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de s'en aller en plein combat… Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si tout ça l'intéressait !

dgm dgm dgm

Allen courut à travers le champ de bataille. Sans son innocence, il était une proie facile. Plus vite il aurait rejoint Miranda, plus vite il pourra de nouveau se battre !

Un _Akuma_ s'écrasa devant lui, le ralentissant dans sa course. Il se protégea le visage à l'aide de ses bras à cause de la poussière déplacée. La créature était inerte au sol mais encore active. Son corps était parsemé d'aiguilles. C'était sans doute l'œuvre de Bookman. Allen regarda autour de lui. Il l'aperçut plus loin, occupé avec un autre _Akuma_.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et poursuivit son chemin. Seulement, son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Bon sang…

Sa vue de brouilla. Il vit le champ temporel. Il était si proche… Il se redressa avec difficulté. Son corps semblait peser une tonne… Il ne pouvait pas flancher. Pas maintenant !

Une fois debout, il tenta de courir. Mais ses jambes semblaient refuser, le contraignant à claudiquer car même marcher devenait un calvaire. Il avait sans doute atteint ses limites. Et sans le Clown Couronné, il ne pouvait pas compenser ses faiblesses ! Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'épines s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, traversant ses muscles, se plantant dans ses os.

Il tomba une nouvelle fois et se cogna la tête. Un peu assommé, le monde semblait être au ralenti. Même les bruits semblaient plus sourds.

Allen secoua sa tête. Il voulu se relever, mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Bon sang ! se désespéra-t-il en frappant du poing.

La fatigue accumulée depuis sa détention lui tomba dessus. Il avait sommeil… Il voulait dormir… Un mal de tête fulgurant se manifesta, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de réfléchir. Allen se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Que ça s'arrête… gémit-il en se tenant le front.

Il commençait à avoir chaud. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Un _Akuma_ s'approcha de l'exorciste affaiblit avec un rire terrifiant.

\- Le Quatorzième ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement !

Il fonça sur lui. A quelques centimètres de sa cible, une force considérable venant du ciel le faucha.

\- Allen ! appela Lenalee en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Soudain, une main glacée lui saisit fermement le poignet. La jeune fille vit le corps de son ami se redresser, comme si ses blessures ne le faisaient pas souffrir, comme un pantin désarticulé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent… Il arborait des yeux dorés.

\- A-Allen ?

Un sourire mystérieux s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon. Il se remit debout, forçant Lenalee à faire de même puisqu'il ne l'avait pas lâché.

\- Il semble que ce garçon avait besoin d'aide, dit-il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celle d'Allen ! Elle se dégagea la main et se massa le poignet.

\- Lenalee. C'est bien cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Elle le regarda sans répondre. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle n'aimait pas ces yeux. Ils étaient si froids… Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu. De plus, son sourire la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Quatorzième ! hurla un _Akuma_ de niveau 3 derrière eux.

Allen se retourna face à la créature. Qui se figea aussitôt lorsque son regard croisa les yeux dorées du garçon. L' _Akuma_ tenta de bouger, mais il était comme paralysé. Un point en son centre commença à briller intensément.

\- Aaaaah ! Arrête ça ! Ca brûle ! hurla-t-il de douleur.

Un sourire glaçant s'étira sur les lèvres d'Allen, dévoilant ses dents. Puis, la brillance cessa d'un seul coup. Le niveau 3 se surprit à soupirer de soulagement. En une fraction de seconde, la petite lumière reprit. Beaucoup plus forte. Beaucoup plus aveuglante. Sous la brûlure infligée, l' _Akuma_ implosa dans un sinistre craquement, dans un cri strident.

Lenalee demeura stupéfaite. En fait, elle n'osait pas bouger. Qu'était-ce ce pouvoir ? Elle regarda la cendre laissée par le niveau 3. L' _Akuma_ avait appelé Allen « Quatorzième »… Bien sûr, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait les capacités d'un Noah, qu'il abritait l'un d'entre eux en lui. Jusque-là, elle savait juste qu'il était musicien. Elle ne le pensait pas aussi puissant.

La jeune fille l'observa contempler la bataille, ainsi que le corps qu'il possédait. Son attitude n'était pas naturelle. Il bougeait avec beaucoup de facilité malgré ses blessures et son air malade… Surtout qu'elle l'avait vu tomber avant de venir lui porter secours !

Son golem noir s'approcha d'elle. La voix de son grand-frère retentit.

 _« Repli ! Les Akumas se retirent pour des raisons que nous ignorons pour l'instant. Les blessés sont priés de se rendre urgemment à l'infirmerie ! Que les moins touchés aident les plus vulnérables ! Je répète… »_

Lenalee se perdit dans ses pensées. Alors, comme ça, les _Akumas_ repartaient comme ils étaient venus ?

Elle vit Allen vaciller dangereusement et fit un mouvement comme pour le rattraper. Sauf qu'il retrouva son équilibre tout seul.

\- Quelle idée d'avoir un corps aussi fragile, grogna-t-il en se tenant le front avec les deux mains.

\- A-Allen ? risqua Lenalee en tendant une main tremblante.

Ce dernier se retourna. Ses yeux étaient redevenus gris et il semblait dérouté. Il adressa un sourire soulagé à son amie, qu'elle lui rendit plus crispé. Savait-il ce qu'il venait de se passer ? En plus, il avait l'air tellement fatigué…

\- On dirait qu'on a gagné, fit-il en s'approchant.

Sauf que ses jambes répondaient très mal. Il trébucha mais tentait de le dissimuler en conservant une forme d'assurance. Pourtant, du sang commença à couler de son nez, de ses lèvres et de son front. Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux horrifiés de son amie et sentit quelque chose perler du haut de sa tête. Il passa une main sur le liquide poisseux. Au moment où il aperçut le fluide rouge sur sa main, il murmura avant de s'écrouler sur le sol :

\- J'ai dû trop forcer…

Lenalee se précipita vers lui avant que sa tête ne se fracasse sur le pavé.

\- Allen ! l'appela-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

La non-réaction du garçon commençait à la faire paniquer. Elle lui toucha le visage. Il était si chaud. Bien trop chaud ! Elle essaya de se lever en soutenant son ami. Ses efforts furent rapidement anéantis. Sa blessure à la hanche saignait à nouveau, la faisant atrocement souffrir, et le jeune garçon était trop lourd pour elle. Elle déposa la tête d'Allen sur ses genoux, une main posée sur sa joue.

\- A l'aide ! hurla-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'aide !

dgm dgm dgm

Miranda respira fortement. Elle devait tenir le coup ! Ce n'était pas parce que les _Akumas_ étaient partis qu'elle pouvait désactiver son innocence ! Si elle faisait, tout le monde serait blessé ! Et il y aurait sans doute des morts ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

\- Faites quelques chose ! Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter ! s'écria un Trouveur.

Une main puissante et chaude se posa doucement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta et croisa le visage de Mari.

\- Tu peux la désactiver, assura-t-il doucement. C'est fini.

\- Si… Si je fais ça… Tout le monde risque de…

\- Nous sommes là. Nous pourrons les aider. Ensemble.

Il posa sa deuxième main sur le bras de Miranda, là où son innocence se trouvait.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Arrête-là.

La jeune femme acquiesça en tremblant. Elle désactiva son champ temporel. Elle vit avec détresse les blessures de ses camarades réapparaître. Certains tombaient sur le sol. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Mais, sous l'effort fourni pour maintenir son innocence durant la bataille, elle tomba contre Mari. Il la tint contre son torse.

\- Ca va aller, maintenant, chuchota-t-il alors que ses propres blessures revenaient.

Tout à coup, il entendit le cri de détresse de Lenalee. Suivi d'un juron de Kanda à l'encontre de l'apprenti de Cross.

Shéryl était à table en compagnie du Comte Millénaire, Road et Tyki. Il regardait le Comte touiller d'un air distrait son thé.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rappelé nos _Akumas_ ? demanda-t-il. Le traitre était à portée de main !

\- Je n'allais quand même pas le blesser, voyons !

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à vous suivre parfois… Vous voulez le tuer ou non ?

Le Comte s'immobilisa. Il commença à frissonner.

\- Comte ?

Il se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Road s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos.

\- Là, ça va aller. Shéryl, tu sais bien que le Comte est très sensible sur le sujet !

\- Mais…

De son côté, Tyki étouffa un ricanement. Il but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. Il y avait du positif dans la décision du Comte. Allen bénéficiait d'un sursis. Il pourra peut-être bientôt réclamer sa revanche au poker… Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Ce petit tricheur allait bientôt savoir ce qu'il en coûtait de déshabiller un Noah au poker !

* * *

 **Voilà, fin du chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire ^^**

 **Allen a l'air d'être dans de sales draps, n'est-ce-pas ?**


	3. Ch 03 - Lente guérison

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ca fait un paquet de temps que je n'avait rien écris pour -man ! (A vrai dire, je me concentre sur une autre de mes fics en ce moment !)**

 **De ce fait, cette histoire restera en pause pour l'instant ! Je vous fais en tout cas cadeau de ce nouveau chapitre ! (il traînait sur mon pc et je ne l'avais pas encore posté. En plus, je l'avais promis à l'un d'entre vous !)**

 **Comme je disais, la fic restera en pause pour le moment. D'une part car je ne suis plus en "phase" pour l'instant, et aussi car j'en ai commencé une autre (sur laquelle je me concentre à 100% car l'histoire promet d'être longue !)**

 **Pas d'inquiétude, je reprendrai dgm lorsque j'aurai plus de temps !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

 **Lente guérison**

\- Lenalee ! appela Komui en ouvrant brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille, qui était assise sur une chaise, se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit, tandis que l'infirmière en chef s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

\- Grand Intendant, combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! Respectez les blessés !

Il s'excusa et rejoignit sa petite sœur. Cela faisait deux jours que la bataille était terminée, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la retrouver. Elle semblait aller bien, mais il savait qu'elle était restée auprès d'Allen. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis. Son stratagème pour occuper Link avait marché, toutefois, il n'avait pas eu à agir concernant Leverrier. L'infirmière en chef s'en était chargée. Et curieusement, il n'avait pas insisté.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Komui en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, après avoir attrapé une chaise.

\- Pas très bien. Il dort depuis deux jours. Il a été gravement blessé et, l'infirmière a dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Sa guérison risque de prendre du temps. Et il a toujours de la fièvre...

L'intendant acquiesça en silence. Il regarda le jeune garçon alité. L'équipe médicale l'avait mit sous perfusion. Il portait également un masque à oxygène. Il était toujours aussi pâle. Des pansements de toutes tailles parsemaient son corps. Les cernes prononcés qu'il avait sous les yeux et son visage creusé lui donnaient l'aspect d'un cadavre. Komui posa sa main sur la sienne. Malgré son apparence glaçante, sa main était chaude.

\- C'était vrai, sanglota Lenalee. Ils ont torturé Allen… Est-ce que tu le savais ? Tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, dit Komui en posant une main sur la tête de sa sœur, l'invitant contre lui.

\- Lavi m'a dit que lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il semblait aller bien… Mais il était passé auprès de Miranda !

Le Grand Intendant lui caressa les cheveux en silence.

\- En plus, Miranda a été très choquée lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle. Allen lui a menti sur son état !

\- Tu le connais comme moi, la consola Komui. Il ne veut jamais que l'on s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je lui en veux ! Il donne l'impression de porter tout le poids du monde… Mais il n'est pas seul ! Il peut compter sur nous ! Comment est-ce que je dois le lui faire comprendre ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver autant. Tes blessures sont encore fraîches.

\- J'aurais dû tenter de le voir plus tôt… Il ne se serait peut-être pas retrouvé comme ça…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Va plutôt te reposer, déclara Komui en se levant et en aidant sa sœur à faire de même. Allen ne se réveillera probablement pas aujourd'hui.

Lenalee ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Le Grand Intendant posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il nota tout de même que sa sœur n'avait pas décroché le regard du garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la pièce.

 _dgm dgm dgm_

Miranda était assise dans le réfectoire, une tisane entre les mains, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir désactivé son innocence. Beaucoup d'exorcistes peinaient à récupérer. Sans compter Allen… Si elle avait su… Elle n'aurait jamais mis fin à _Time Out_. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière… Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Non… Non… Il se réveillera… Il se réveillera car elle devait s'excuser auprès de lui pour ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt qu'il allait si mal !

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et se brûla la langue.

\- Donc, tu te trouvais ici, dit Mari en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Les autres… C'est de ma faute si leurs blessures sont sérieuses !

\- Ca n'a pas de sens. Je ne connais personne qui ne se blesse pas en plein combat. Même Kanda se blesse, bien qu'il récupère extrêmement vite. En tant qu'exorcistes, tout cela fait partie des risques du métier.

\- Et Allen ? C'est de ma faute…

\- J'ai aussi appris pour lui. Kanda et moi étions en mission pendant que Leverrier le gardait emprisonné. J'ai été assez choqué d'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé durant notre absence. D'ailleurs, Kanda m'a dit qu'il était salement amoché à la fin de la bataille. Tout ensanglanté, Lenalee près de lui. C'est lui qui l'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie… En ronchonnant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Allen est robuste. Il sera vite rétabli.

Miranda sourit sur ce mot. Il était vrai que Kanda avait un tempérament assez grognon, tout comme il était vrai qu'Allen était solide. Après tout, il était déjà revenu des portes de la mort. Elle but une gorgée de sa tisane, en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait déjà plus détendu. Sans doute le goût de la camomille...

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement. Votre mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Hevlaska avait senti une innocence au Groënland. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait rien. Même pas d' _Akumas_. Nous sommes repartis bredouilles.

\- Je suppose que ça a dû rendre Kanda de mauvaise humeur…

\- Pas qu'un peu. Mais je le connais depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Son caractère ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

\- Je… balbutia-t-elle en se tordant les doigts sous la table. Je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur parfois…

\- Ce n'est qu'une carapace qu'il s'est forgé au fil des années ! sourit Mari. Au fond, il n'est pas si différent d'Allen. Et à mon avis, c'est bien parce qu'ils sont trop semblables qu'ils se cherchent constamment la petite bête. Ils n'ont même pas l'air de se rendre compte de leurs ressemblances. À moins que ce ne soit leur fierté qui parle à leur place.

\- Sans doute…

Miranda but une nouvelle gorgée de sa tisane. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était agréable de discuter avec Mari. Elle était de nature angoissée, et Mari était d'un calme olympien. Elle avait toujours trouvé la compagnie de cet homme plus facile que celle des autres. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup être avec amis.

-Retire ça tout de suite ! rugit Lavi en brisant une assiette.

Les deux exorcistes attablés sursautèrent. La jeune Allemande leva les yeux vers le jeune Bookman, qui était à quelques tables d'eux.

-Et pourquoi ? s'exclama Chaoji. Tout le monde sait que j'ai raison !

\- Kro ! Retiens-moi ou je vais me le faire !

\- Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Si le Grand Intendant l'apprend, il va te passer un savon.

\- Et en plus t'es un lâche !

Au moment où Lavi s'apprêta à bondir sur le Chinois, Krory l'intercepta en le bloquant entre ses bras. Le Bookman, tout en se débattant, lançait un regard noir à Chaoji. Ce dernier, surpris par la subite agressivité, c'était reculé de quelques pas.

-Lâche-moi, Kro !

\- Calme-toi, Lavi. Tout cela ne t'avancerait à rien. Et puis, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as demandé que je te retienne ?

\- Il a insulté Allen !

\- Je sais. Et je suis tout aussi révolté que toi. Mais il n'attend que cela, que tu te battes contre lui.

Chaoji décida de prendre congé. Il se dirigea vers Jerry afin de se commander quelque chose à manger. Pourquoi les autres ne se rendaient-ils pas compte ? Allen était un espion des Noahs ! Ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau ! Et le pire, c'est que ça n'avait choqué personne qu'il voulait aider l'un d'entre eux ! Les exorcistes existaient pour combattre les _Akumas_ et lutter contre le Comte Millénaire. Les _Akumas_ … Ces machines de l'Enfer n'étaient sur Terre que pour semer la destruction ! Il avait toujours entendu parler d'Allen comme quelqu'un qui souhaitait protéger tout le monde… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait lorsque certains étaient détruits ? Il devrait plutôt s'en réjouir ! Une chose était sûre le concernant, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable. Qui pourrait faire confiance en quelqu'un qui estimait les Akumas autant que les humains ? Ils ont massacré déjà tant de personnes…

Le Chinois se retourna vers Lavi, qui s'était apparemment calmé. Comment, lui qui était un Bookman, pouvait-il être ami avec Allen ? L'Histoire a déjà montré toutes les horreurs commises par les Akumas… Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il cautionnait les agissements du traître ?

Chaoji jeta un œil à Krory. C'était Allen qui lui avait tendu la chance de devenir un exorciste alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Il le tenait en haute estime. Ce garçon lui avait sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises. Krory parlait beaucoup de la gentillesse d'Allen. Mais, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il était ?

Il vit au loin Mari et Miranda. Il savait qu'Allen avait sauvé cette jeune Allemande des griffes d'un Noahs, qui en avait après son innocence. Il en avait même temporairement perdu son œil gauche. Il avait entendu dire que Miranda se sentait toujours fautive de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Lorsqu'ils avaient su que le Quatorzième était Allen, la jeune femme avait redoublé de vigilance à son égard. Après avoir constaté la cruauté des Noahs, comment se faisait-il qu'elle fasse comme si de rien était ? Quand à Mari, il ne connaissait pas très bien Allen. Chaoji avait du mal à le cerner. Il ne semblait pas pencher d'un côté plus que de l'autre.

Concernant la relation entre Kanda et Allen, elle était conflictuelle. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais le Japonais ne semblait pas nourrir la même aversion que lui. Chaoji s'en était déjà rendu compte. Entre ces deux-là c'était toujours du genre « je ne t'apprécie pas, mais fais attention qu'il ne t'arrive rien ». Kanda détestait plus la Congrégation que les Noahs. Jamais il ne pourra réussir à le faire rallier à sa cause.

Et Lenalee dans tout ça ? Entre Allen et elle, ce n'était pas très clair… Elle avait perdu sa famille à cause des Akumas. Ca devrait être une raison suffisante pour qu'elle se méfie de lui ! Et pourtant, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle devait encore se trouver à son chevet à l'heure qu'il était. Quand allait-elle ouvrir les yeux ? Il était un Noahs !

\- C'est prêt, fit Jerry en lui tendant son plateau.

Chaoji le remercia et parti s'installer pour manger. Loin de ces exorcistes aveugles. Lui, il savait. Il saurait réagir si la situation d'Allen devenait incontrôlable. Tout pouvait basculer en un instant. Il se tiendrait prêt… Il en faisait le serment.

 _dgm dgm dgm_

Dans le bureau de Leverrier, Link reçut une gifle et garda la tête baissé, tentant de réprimer cette boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Il avait fâché son Chef. C'était attendu.

Le Chef des Corbeaux, les yeux emplis de colère, demeurait devant son subordonné.

\- Je vous ai donné une mission de haute importance, siffla-t-il. Et vous osez vous présenter devant moi avec un rapport aussi vide ? Comment pouvez-vous vous prétendre des Corbeaux ? Vous êtes la honte de cette brigade !

Link ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas. Il valait mieux attendre que la tempête passe.

Leverrier partit se rassoir derrière son bureau, fusillant de son regard inquisiteur le Corbeaux qui avait échoué à sa mission.

\- Comment avez-vous pu le perdre de vue ? Je tenais au bout de mes doigts la preuve même que Walker servait les desseins du Comte ! Et maintenant, le voilà dans l'inconscience ! Tout est à recommencer ! Et vous savez que j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps !

\- La bataille était difficile, monsieur, risqua Link. Les Akumas étaient nombreux. Walker m'a distancé sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos pitoyables excuses ! rugit Leverrier en tapant du poing sur la table. À votre niveau, l'erreur est inexistante !

Le Chef des Corbeaux pris une longue inspiration. Se défouler sur son subordonné n'était pas la meilleure solution pour faire avancer les choses, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou !

Sentant la tension de son chef diminuer, Link avala discrètement sa salive avant de demander :

\- Que puis-je faire pour racheter ma faute ?

\- A votre avis ? Dès que Walker sera réveillé. Traînez-le moi dans mon bureau. Je le ferai parler par tous les moyens. Comme il sortira tout juste de son inconscience, il sera sans doute plus malléable. Et que personne ne me dérange à ce moment-là ! Maintenant, filez ! Restez nuits et jours à son chevet s'il le faut, mais soyez le premier à lui mettre le grappin dessus ! Compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur !

Le Corbeau se tourna après avoir salué son chef et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Encore une chose, Link, dit Leverrier avec une voix plus calme. J'espère grandement que vous n'échouerez pas cette fois-ci.

Il acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce.

En avançant dans les couloirs, il soupira. Il avait quand même été chanceux. Une gifle, une remontrance et on n'en parlait plus. Toutefois, il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages lorsque son chef était en colère.

Au détour du couloir, il croisa Reever, marchant vite, qui lui fit un signe de la main tout en poursuivant sa route. Link se retourna et le vit frapper à la porte de Leverrier. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir ?

Il secoua la tête. Il avait plus urgent à s'occuper. À commencer par rester aux côtés d'Allen.

 _dgm dgm dgm_

\- Oui ? dit Leverrier en entendant le bruit à la porte.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, fit Reever en entrant.

\- Vous êtes bien l'une des dernières personnes que je souhaite voir pour le moment, maugréa-t-il franchement peu enclin à discuter avec le bras droit de Komui. Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Le Grand Intendant a reçu un courrier de la part de la branche Asiatique, répondit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Elle vous était destinée.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez également la fonction de facteur, railla le Chef des Corbeau en saisissant, ou plutôt arrachant des mains, la lettre.

\- Après l'attaque, on manque de bras, répondit le scientifique du tac au tac.

Leverrier ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il s'aperçut que Reever était toujours debout devant son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, lui lança le Chef des Corbeau en dépliant la lettre et sans le regarder. Je pense que Komui a beaucoup plus besoin de vous dans ses pattes que moi.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules, sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Leverrier commença à lire la lettre.

 _« Cher Leverrier,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

 _Nous avons mis au point un nouveau dispositif de défense pour la Congrégation. Ce n'est encore qu'un prototype, mais nous aurions souhaité connaître votre avis._

 _En effet, après les attaques que la branche Européenne a subit, nous avons tenté d'élaborer une meilleure stratégie pour que nous ne nous fassions plus submerger._

 _De plus, nous avions déploré de lourdes pertes. Ce dispositif pourrait permettre la détection quasi immédiate des Akumas ou des Noahs. Il serait aussi capable de générer une vaste analyse, recensant les points forts et les points faibles._

 _C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin urgemment de votre critique sur le sujet._

 _Nous serions heureux de vous accueillir et nous espérons vous revoir bientôt._

 _Que Dieu vous protège._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Bak Chan,_

 _Grand Intendant de la Branche Asiatique. »_

Leverrier replia la lettre et la déposa sur son bureau. Il se massa le visage en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ainsi, Bak voulait le voir. Certes, son invitation était tentante, mais sa priorité était Allen Walker. Il devait faire éclater la vérité.

Il se leva et parti contempler l'extérieur à sa fenêtre. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos. En y repensant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de faire tomber Komui. Et cette histoire avec le Quatorzième arrivait à point nommé. Komui… Il était trop difficile à faire plier. Depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la branche Européenne, il ne cessait pas de démonter brique par brique tout ce que lui construisait ! Et le pire, c'était que Centrale le laissait faire ! Sauf… Depuis ce malencontreux incident avec l'Arche…

Pauvre Komui… Il allait enfin avoir la décence de connaître sa place. Et pauvre Allen Walker… Quel dommage que le destin ait décidé de faire de lui un Noahs… Une fois qu'il aura réussi à s'emparer du pouvoir du Quatorzième, personne ne pourra remettre en question la Congrégation ! Ah… Et puisque ce garçon sera reconnu d'hérésie, il devra être condamné à mort… Un talent si prometteur mais un futur impossible. Cet imbécile de Cross a gâché son temps avec lui…

Il se retourna et regarda la lettre pliée. Leverrier devait admettre que ce fameux dispositif avait piqué sa curiosité. Devait-il rester ici ou partir vers la branche Asiatique ? D'un côté, il souhaitait mener l'enquête sur la Quatorzième, et de l'autre… Ces inventions pourraient s'avérer très pratiques ! Quel choix cornélien…

Leverrier saisit la lettre et joua un moment avec le papier. Il avait envoyé Link pour lui ramener Walker… Mais personne ne savait quand il se réveillerait… Si jamais il s'absentait… Est-ce que cela poserait problème à ses plans ? Le Chef des Corbeaux réfléchit un instant. Il glissa la lettre dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Le garçon ne se réveillera pas avant un moment. Pas après toutes les sévices qu'il lui a été infligées. Sa décision était prise. Il allait faire un détour vers la branche Asiatique. Après tout, il avait besoin d'une pause !

 _dgm dgm dgm_

Johnny se trouvait près du lit d'Allen. Il était assis sur une chaise, jouant avec ses mains et regardant son ami d'un air triste. Il aurait tant souhaité lui venir en aide bien plus tôt… Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Allen ne serait pas si mal en point !

Le scientifique regarda l'assiette qu'il avait apportée pour lui. Il avait découpé une pomme en quart, pensant que son ami serait heureux de la manger. Mais il ne s'était pas réveillé… Il soupira.

Il reporta son attention sur son ami. On lui avait retiré le masque à oxygène et Timcanpy était en boule à la manière d'un chat, à côté de l'oreiller. Le golem semblait aussi préoccupé que lui… Habituellement, il se serrait déjà jeté sur l'assiette.

\- Allen… dit Johnny en mettant sa main sur la sienne. On est très inquiet… Réveille-toi…

Le scientifique ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'il réponde. Mais il l'avait quand même espéré. Au moment où ses épaules s'affaissèrent par dépit, il sentit un doigt de la main d'Allen bouger brièvement. Aussitôt, Johnny releva la tête comme si un regain d'espoir l'avait touché.

\- Allen ? Tu… Tu peux m'entendre ? Si c'est le cas, fais-le-moi savoir avec ta main !

Sa main ne bougea pas, mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils et sa tête se tourna doucement vers lui. Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était les premiers signes qu'il faisait depuis son inconscience !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Link entra. Il vit Johnny au chevet d'Allen, lui tenant la main. Cela risquait de s'avérer compliqué de capturer le garçon si le scientifique était dans les parages. Il s'approcha doucement. Il se trouva maintenant suffisamment près pour voir le visage de l'exorciste, derrière Johnny qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Allen, bien qu'encore affaiblit, paraissait avoir meilleure mine. Ses cernes étaient bien moins prononcées, son visage moins blafard mais il avait toujours les joues un peu creusées, à cause de la malnutrition. Toutefois, il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

Il jeta un œil sur la table de chevet. Une assiette avec une pomme coupée en quart… Le scientifique avait dû l'apporter pour le réveil hypothétique d'Allen et visiblement, ce n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite.

\- Le combat a été rude, dit Link en faisant sursauter Johnny, qui se retourna en lâchant prestement la main de son ami. Il a besoin de repos.

\- Ce n'est pas le combat, commença à se fâcher le scientifique sans contrôler sa voix. C'est de votre faute s'il est comme ça !

Le membre des Corbeaux ne répondit pas et approcha sa main du front du jeune exorciste. Timcanpy, comme courroucé, mordit la main de Link avant qu'elle ne touche Allen. Il se recula subitement en grimaçant et en secouant sa main pour que le golem le lâche. La boule dorée partit voleter au dessus d'Allen, après avoir claqué de nombreuses fois sa mâchoire en signe d'avertissement.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir ! reprit Johnny.

\- J'ai des ordres, rétorqua Link.

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils. Si cet homme pensait qu'il le laisserait s'emparer d'Allen, il faisait fausse route ! Son ami avait déjà fait beaucoup pour eux, et pour lui… Déjà, il avait bravé l'interdit en tentant de sauver Summan alors qu'il était devenu un Rejeté. Son ami avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait pas fait de son mieux à cet instant. Et Johnny était sûr qu'il s'en voulait encore.

Ensuite, il avait essayé de sauver Tap et les autres scientifiques lors du dernier assaut des Akumas. Beaucoup avaient trouvé la mort malgré son intervention. Allen avait tellement regretté de ne pas avoir pu faire plus… Alors que lui-même s'était retrouvé dans un sale état ! Il n'avait même plus pu bouger !

Allen était comme ça, et un ami comme lui était rare. Jamais il ne laissera qui que ce soit lui faire du mal ! C'était à son tour de l'aider maintenant. Johnny savait qu'il n'était pas très fort, mais il fera tout pour le défendre !

Soudain, le scientifique se souvint d'une chose. Komui lui avait demandé d'occuper par tout les moyens de Link, afin qu'ils puissent emmener l'exorciste ailleurs. Johnny eut une idée.

\- Allen ne se réveillera pas non plus aujourd'hui, on dirait, déclara le scientifique. J'ai du temps libre devant moi, et vous ne pourrez rien tirer de lui tant qu'il dormira. Savez-vous jouer aux échecs ?

\- Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai obligation de rester auprès de Walker.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! s'emporta Johnny en se levant de sa chaise. Venez jouer aux échecs !

Le scientifique tira sur le bras de Link afin de l'obliger à venir avec lui. Mais sa tentative était vaine. Le membre des Corbeaux était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Je vous dis de venir avec moi !

\- Et moi j'ai des ordres !

\- Alors, je vous ordonne de me suivre !

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur !

Des pas précipités de rapprochèrent.

\- Dites donc, vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! se fâcha l'infirmière en chef, arrêtant subitement les deux hommes de se chamailler. Fichez-moi le camp !

\- Mais… protesta Johnny.

\- Pas de mais ! Du vent ! fit-elle avec autorité en leur pointant la sortit du doigt, avec un poing sur la hanche.

Le scientifique lâcha la manche de Link. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter contre l'infirmière en chef. Il jeta un œil à Allen et s'éloigna un peu. Il partirait, mais pas sans Link.

\- Vous aussi, inspecteur, insista l'infirmière.

\- J'ai des ordres, répéta-t-il encore une fois, d'un air las.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune homme, menaça la femme en le tenant par le col. Vous obéissez à qui vous voulez. Mais dans cette infirmerie, vous vous pliez à mes exigences. Entendu ? Et lorsque je dis « fichez le camp », vous « fichez le camp ».

Elle le lâcha en l'entraînant du côté de la sortie.

\- Les visites sont finies pour le jeune Walker aujourd'hui. Revenez un autre jour.

Johnny surveilla si Link partait. Et on dirait bien qu'il s'exécutait. Tout en avançant derrière lui, il se jura de le garder à l'œil. Sa partie d'échecs toujours à l'esprit.

 _dgm dgm dgm_

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête tournait encore. Il observa doucement son environnement, se demandant où il se trouvait. Après de longues minutes, il reconnut l'infirmerie de la congrégation. Il grimaça. Son dos le faisait vraiment souffrir. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? À en juger par la lumière qui traversait les fenêtres, ce devait être la fin de journée.

Alors que le jeune garçon tentait de rassembler ses esprits, son estomac gronda. Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait faim… Dans ce cas, il pourrait peut-être demander à Jerry de lui préparer quelque chose ? À moins que… Allen chercha du regard Leverrier, Link ou un membre quelconque des Corbeaux. Visiblement, il n'y avait personne. Quelle aubaine !

Il sentit ses courbatures parsemant son corps lorsqu'il essaya de se lever. C'était douloureux comme si des milliers d'épines venaient s'enfoncer dans ses muscles. Et puis, il se sentait lourd… Et sa fatigue commençait à revenir… Mais il avait faim… Très faim… Il fallait qu'il se lève avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation du sommeil. Il avait assez dormi comme ça !

Lorsqu'Allen réussit enfin à s'asseoir, se retenant de tomber en arrière à l'aide de ses mains. Quelque chose le tiraillait sur son bras droit. Il tourna la tête et vit deux seringues plantées dans sa peau. Elles étaient reliées par une sorte de fil vers une poche, situé un peu plus haut, un contenant un liquide translucide qui semblait légèrement épais. Celle-ci était suspendue à un pied à perfusion. Comme l'appareil était sur roulettes, il pourrait se déplacer sans problème.

Le jeune garçon retira lentement la couverture qui était sur lui et constata qu'il était vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche. Il se senti rougir d'embarras en pensant que quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé pour lui enfiler ça. Allen secoua la tête et glissa un premier pied hors du lit. Le contact avec le carrelage froid le fit frissonner. Il fut un instant tenté de retourner se blottir sous les couvertures. Mais son ventre criait famine… Il sortit donc son autre jambe du lit.

Ce simple geste avait suffit à l'étourdir quelque peu. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas précipité ! Il prit le temps de se reconnecter avec le monde avant de se mettre debout. Il profita toutefois de la sensation du sol. Il sentait comme un fourmillement dans ses pieds. Il ne saurait dire si c'était agréable ou non.

Allen chercha du regard s'il y avait une paire de chaussures ou des chaussons… En fait, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire pour le protéger de la morsure du sol. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il allait devoir marcher pieds nus…

Le jeune garçon se leva doucement du lit en se tenant au sommier. Il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau le tournis… Après s'être assuré d'être relativement stable sur ses jambes, il s'agrippa au pied à perfusion et commença à marcher. Il avançait lentement, un pied après l'autre. À chaque pas, il sentait ses jambes trembler. Il devait s'accrocher. Il serait bientôt aux cuisines !

Après être parvenu à sortir, miraculeusement, de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea, ou plutôt trébucha, vers le mur en face de lui. Allen amortit le choc avec sa main gauche, alors que le pied à perfusion percuta la façade dans un petit fracas métallique. Il posa quelques instants sa tête contre la paroi. La fraîcheur qu'il sentit contre son front fut la bienvenue. Elle était tellement plus agréable que le sol… Il serait resté volontiers tout la nuit comme ça, mais son estomac se tordait de douleur.

À contre cœur, Allen se redressa et, s'aidant du mur de la main gauche et sans lâcher son pied à perfusion, il prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Il crut sentir d'ici les odeurs de cuisine. Comme dans un regain de vitalité, il avança avec plus de dynamisme. Du moins, c'est à cela qu'il pensait ressembler. En vérité, il se mouvait de façon hasardeuse. Comme si ses membres avaient décidé de fonctionner indépendamment des autres…

 _dgm dgm dgm_

Son périple vers l'ascenseur s'était avéré difficile. À plusieurs reprise, il avait failli tomber ou juste s'écrouler. Mais il devait tenir bon. Une fois qu'il aurait mangé, tout s'améliorerait !

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrir sur Lenalee, qui portait un petit plateau repas dans ses mains. Il était assez simple : un bol de riz, un peu de soupe et un verre d'eau. Allen reporta son attention vers son amie, qui le regardait avec des yeux à la fois surpris et soulagés.

\- Allen ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire, avant que l'estomac du garçon ne se fasse entendre.

\- Désolé, sourit l'exorciste en portant une main à son ventre. Je crois que j'ai un peu faim…

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu vas attraper froid ! Je te raccompagne à l'infirmerie, décida-t-elle en rentrant dans l'ascenseur et en actionnant le bon étage.

\- Mais…

\- Je voulais t'apporter ce plateau en espérant que tu serais réveillé. C'est chose faite !

\- Merci Lenalee.

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment.

Alors que la cabine montait, Allen s'affaissa un peu sur lui-même. Il grimaça. La fatigue revenait au galop… Et il avait faim… Le trajet lui semblait durer une éternité. Et la nourriture qui sentait si bon…

\- Tu vas bien, Allen ? s'enquit Lenalee, remarquant le manque de force de son ami.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulait sincère. Vraiment… Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur sur le champ de bataille, confia la jeune fille. Depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais que tu ne me répondras pas. Mais, je voudrai savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé lorsque tu étais enfermé.

\- Rien, je t'assure.

\- C'est encore pire quand je sais que tu me mens. Mais je suppose que c'est comme ça.

Allen ne répondit pas. Il savait que, quoiqu'il dise, Lenalee pouvait se fâcher. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre qu'il ne voulait que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui ? Il était assez grand pour prendre soin de lui maintenant. Mana n'était plus là pour veiller sur lui… Il avait dû ne compter que sur lui-même après sa mort. Et ce n'était pas comme si son maître s'était montré particulièrement attentif envers lui. Non, il ne serait un poids pour personne !

Lorsque l'ascenseur fut arrivé à bon port, les deux exorcistes quittèrent la cabine. Lenalee marchait lentement aux côtés d'Allen, veillant à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal, le plateau toujours entre les mains. Le jeune garçon prenait appui contre le mur, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il y avait quand même un point positif, ses jambes ne tremblaient plus. Allen les sentait faibles, mais elles étaient devenues un peu plus stables.

Lenalee poussa les portes de l'infirmerie et permit à Allen d'entrer sans trop de difficultés. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, près du lit qu'occupait son ami. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il vacilla sur ses jambes.

La jeune fille se précipita vers lui et le retint pour éviter qu'il tombe. Allen marmonna des excuses, un peu embarrassé. Lenalee l'aida à se rapprocher du lit et l'assit doucement. Ceci fait, elle lui tendit le plateau et s'installa à côté de lui.

Allen dévora son repas, soulagé de pouvoir enfin calmer son ventre. Lenalee le regarda manger en silence. C'était bon de le revoir éveillé. Il avait un peu plus de couleurs, bien que toujours pâle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait traversé, mais ses yeux avaient gardé le même éclat. Elle se sentit rassurée sur ce point.

\- Au fait, fit Allen après avoir fini son bol de riz. Comment va ta blessure ?

\- Ça va. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle était bénigne mais que je devais faire attention qu'elle ne rouvre pas.

\- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt… Moins de monde aurait été blessé.

\- Allen… Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Les Akumas étaient plus nombreux et plus forts que nous. Nous avons subit de gros dégâts, mais nous sommes toujours en vie.

Son ami acquiesça, l'air pensif. Lenalee se demanda si sa fièvre n'était pas revenue. Elle posa doucement sa main contre son front, le faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, gêné.

\- Je regardais ta température, idiot. Ta fièvre ne semble plus aussi forte qu'elle ne l'a été. Tu devrais dormir un peu.

\- Encore ? Mais, j'ai déjà dormi trop longtemps.

\- Allen, s'il-te-plaît.

Lenalee le força à se rallonger, après l'avoir débarrassé de son plateau. Le jeune garçon s'était laissé faire, de toute façon il était trop faible pour lutter.

Aussitôt que la jeune fille l'eut couvert, Allen s'endormit. Lenalee eut un sourire triste en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Par quelles épreuves était-il passé ? Se confierait-il seulement à elle ?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires (postifs ou négatifs)**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à la prochaine !**


End file.
